


The Fallen Legend

by AceTheInkFox



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Argonian Dovahkiin | Dragonborn - Freeform, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cussing, Dawnguard, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Lesbians, Murder, Slow Burn, Thievery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTheInkFox/pseuds/AceTheInkFox
Summary: The Dovahkiin is an Argonian, named Aphonia. She hates her role as Dovahkiin, and wishes she wasn't chosen to be it. Will a certain female vampire be able to help her on her path as Dovahkiin, or will the vampire's helpfulness cause them to drive apart, read to find out.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Kudos: 5





	The Fallen Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy whatever this is...first elder scrolls fanfic so it might be bad, just hang in there.
> 
> Aphonia's shouts are based off her emotions, she is also a bit, of a sadist. You'll see what I mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get mad, if I call the crypt a cave, because that's what it is. In my eyes, a cave is a cave, it doesn't need any special name to it.

**Aphonia's POV**

I quickly enter a cave I found in the wilderness, anything to get out of the freezing weather outside. When I got inside however my eyes were met with a death hound, and two vampires. I silently killed off the death hound, and snuck up behind one of the vampires', ramming my blade through his chest, killing him instantly.

"You'll pay for that!" The female vampire, growled.

She attacked quickly, and stabbed a dagger through my shoulder, I hissed out in pain. I stabbed my blade through her side, she recoiled, and began to use Vampiric drain. I grew dizzy, and realized she had a bit of desire in her eyes. I clenched my jaw, and ran full speed at her not caring what she was doing.

She was surprised, and side stepped out of the way. I kept slashing at her, and was able to slash her torso, she hissed in both anger, and agony before leaping at me, causing us to hit the ground. She climbed on top of me, licking her unsheathed fangs, and I kicked her off before she could sink them into my throat. Quickly climbing on top of her before stabbing her in the throat, her blood splattering everywhere, before she turned into a pile of ash.

I pulled a health potion, and a cure disease potion from my bag, drinking the foul liquids. I began looting the ashes, and bodies. Finding some coin, and vampire dust. I looked around the cavern, finding a locked gate, and a small tower tucked into the corner. I went up to it, seeing no one was there, I entered. Finding some coin, potions, and an enchanted sword.

"This is bound to fetch a good price." I said to myself, as I tucked the enchanted weapon away.

I climbed up the stairs, finding more potions, and a chain. I pulled the chain watching the gate from earlier open, I left the small tower, and went through the now unlocked gate. I walk inside, into a corridor, up a flight of steps, and end up in a type of graveyard. I groan when I see yet _another_ vampire. As I get close however, three skeletons appear out of the graves.

_"Oh come on..."_ I thought, bitterly.

I drew my blade, as two of the skeletons approached. I kicked one over, it falling apart easily, and I got bashed to the ground by the other. I kicked it's shin but was surprised to find this one was much sturdier. I dodged an arrow from the other skeleton, looking up to see the vampire looking at me with a mocking smirk on her face. I growled in anger, and against my wishes something raised up in my throat.

**_YOL_ **

A burst of fire came from my mouth, the skeletons burned, as did the vampire. Her screams of agony, caused a small smile to grow onto my face as she burned into nothing but a pile of ash. I looted the ash pile finding a garnet, and a few septims. I kept walking through the cave.

I eventually enter a draugr part of the cave, and hear fighting, I drop to a crouch, and peer the corner. Seeing two draugr, battling a vampire, and death hound. I was silently praying to Sithis the draugr would win so I wouldn't risk contracting vampirism. It seems Sithis heard my prayers, as the draugr ended up winning. I'm able to kill both of the draugr quickly, since they were already terribly wounded from the fight.

I take a look at my surroundings, seeing four tunnels all blocked by gates that opened with a chain on the wall next to them. I see a chest in one, a coffin in another, a few potions in a smaller more narrow tunnel, and the final one was the way deeper into the cave. I pull the chain, that laid on the wall next to the tunnel, with the chest inside. I enter, and check for any traps, I didn't see any so I went to try my luck at the master lock. I lose around six lockpicks before I'm able to open it, and take the fair amount of septims, garnet, and minor health potion I find inside it.

I come out, and pull the chain that laid on the wall, to the tunnel that held the way deeper into the cave. I went through the tunnel entrance, being met with a small pool of water, and a mini waterfall. I began walking, when three skeletons rise from the water. I pull out my blade, and am happy to find these skeletons aren't sturdy at all, I don't see the vampire lurking above at the top of a pathway, nearby. I get clawed by the vampire, who begins licking the blood off, he growls hungrily at me.

He lunges at me, and is able to pin against a wall. He unsheathes his fangs, I kick him in the gut, repeatedly. He eventually drops me, in my rage, and fear; I grab him by the shoulder, and stab him through the chest. I quickly, and shakily pull out a cure disease potion, and health potion. I quickly down the foul liquids, forcing myself to swallow. 

I decide to lay against the wall I had previously been pinned against, to regain myself. Once I've recovered, I went up the path way, and through the door, I pass by some urns, and dead frostbite spiders. I see a death hound, and whistle to get it's attention. It snaps it's head to me, and growls. It attacks, but I quickly kick it's head upwards with my knee, and stab it through the head.

I keep going, and I'm met with; yep you guessed it more vampires, and death hounds. I let out a groan, and decide to attack first. I lunge forwards, and attack the vampire, thinking it'd be better to get the more dangerous one then the lesser ones. I dodge the death hounds attempts to bite me, and they sometimes bit the vampire. I stabbed him in the back, and locked my leg around his shin, tripping him.

I grab his hair, and quickly whip him around, when I hear a death hound behind me. Only for him to get his throat ripped out by the undead dog, I chuckle at the irony. I finish off the death hounds relatively easy, and crush the vampire's skull with a good size rock I found nearby. I had a bit to much fun with the rock, as my armor was nearly covered in the blood as was some of my scales. I take a long stretch, and let out a yawn, before continuing.

I came across another gate, seeing it was activated by a lever; I wrapped my hand around the lever, ready to open it when I hear fighting. I look up seeing a vampire, fighting a wounded frostbite spider. The vampire gets closer to the gate, and I grab the back of his robes through the gate keeping him pinned there while the frostbite spider tears him to shreds. I smile as his screams ring out through the cave, only stopping when his head is torn off by the frostbite spider. I let go of his robes, seeing as he was now nothing but ashes. 

I draw my blade, and open the gate. The frostbite spider throws one of his legs at me, which I dodge, and cut a part off. The spider lets out a squeal of pain, leaping at me, and knocking me over. I do a quick back roll, climb up a leg, grabbing the back of the skin, and stab it in the head, repeatedly all with a smile. I loot the ash pile, all the while wondering what kind of treasure is hidden in this cave. 

I open two big wooden doors, that jam shut as soon as I enter the deeper part of the cave. I let out a frustrated sigh, and pick up a Scroll of Fire Storm, figuring it'd be handy. I hear a cry of pain, and crouch. I slowly make my way towards the balcony, and listen to the conversation being held.

"I'll never tell you anything, vampire. My oath to Stendarr is stronger than any suffering you can inflict on me." A vigilant, stated.

"I believe you, Vigilant. And I don't think you even know what you've found here. So go and meet your beloved Stendarr." A male vampire hissed, angrily; before I heard the sickening crack of bone.

"Are you sure that was wise, Lokil? He still might have told us something. We haven't gotten anywhere ourselves with..." A vampire tried to say, but the male vampire from before supposedly named Lokil cut them off by saying, 

"He knew nothing. He served his purpose by leading us to this place. Now it is up to us to bring Harkon the prize. And we will not return without it. Vingalmo and Orthjolf will make way for me after this."

My eyes widened, who was this Harkon? Was he their leader? What would a vampiric lord want with this place? **_What exactly is in here?!_** , I hadn't realized I said the last part out loud, until I heard my own voice echoing off the walls.

"Who's there?!" Lokil hissed, he sniffed the air, and a sinister smile crept onto his face.

"Come out, little Argonian~ We won't bite...hard..." He finished his sentence with a sinister laugh.

My blood boiled in anger; I sneered, and jumped off the balcony, catching myself in a roll. I quickly leapt to the side, the Scroll of Fire Storm in one hand, my blade in the other. They both laughed at me, Lokil's fellow lunged, I didn't flinch when he took hold of me. I gave him a small smirk, and activated the Scroll of Fire Storm. He screamed in intense agony before turning to ash, Lokil caught fire too but only suffered minor burns, which still badly injured him.

I didn't give Lokil time to recover from the fire before lunging at him. He was ready but him being stronger than me, he was able to pin me down. Lokil quickly sunk his teeth into my neck, I screamed both in fear, and agony as I felt the heat from my body leave me. In this state of fear however, my Thu'um resonated within me. 

_**FUS RO DAH** _

Lokil is thrown off me, his fang ripping out of my neck, and into the old wall of the balcony. I see the old wall cave into the force Lokil was pushed into it, and the wall ends up crushing him. I quickly put my hand to my neck to stop the bleeding. Reaching into my bag, I pull out a plentiful healing potion, and two cure disease. With vigor, I down the healing potion, and the two cure disease potions quickly, I choke and sputter out some of the foul liquids, but my wound, and chance of catching the disease is gone.

I get up, on wobblily legs not bothering to loot this time. I walk onto the strange ceremonial looking platform, that has pillars displaced within it, along with something in the middle. I see it's a button, I stare at for a bit before heading back to untie the dead vigilance guy. I Put his hand on top of the button, and sure enough, his hand is impaled by a spike.

_"Humph, not gonna trick me that easily."_ I thought, smiling to myself.

My thoughts are cut short when the cave shakes for a bit, before a purple glowing trail of sorts seeps out of the ground, the pillars also begin glowing the strange purple hue. Soon realizing it's a puzzle; I solve it quickly, since it was relatively easy. The purple hue disappears, and the center rises from the ground, showing a strange coffin of sorts. I expected there to be treasure, not a woman. The woman falls out of the coffin, and I step back, so she doesn't fall on me, but she catches herself.


End file.
